time skip
by shinichikudo12
Summary: no soy bueno son los summary sorry (capitulo 1 editado)


**Aclaraciones: miraculous ladybug no es mio**

 **2: no soy bueno con los juegos de palabras asi que espero que no sean tan horrorosos**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a zaira y a ale que me ayudaron a crear 2 kwamis que apareceran en esta historia.**

 **Time skip**

 **La tumba de nefertiti**

 _Cuenta la historia que antes de que el poder de la creación y la destrucción fueran considerados los mas poderosos antes de que siquiera existieran estos 2 y los demás. Hubo de kwamis con un poder inimaginable el del conejo. quien con su poder podía dar saltos en el tiempo y viajar por el espacio también. Y el fénix criatura que se le consideraba curar todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Incluso a las personas poseídas por el mal._

 _Durante su ultima batalla contra un poderoso enemigo la portadora del miraculous del fenix. Dio su vida para detener al mal que habia en el mundo y quitando todo daño causado por el enemigo. A nivel mundial._

 _Esposo y dueño del kwami del conejo de egipto rogo al kwami del fenix para que la salvara. Cosa que nunca pudo el mas grande logro de Nefertiti requería un sacrificio._

 **conocido tiempo despues como el faraon enemigo de ladybug y chat noir**

 _Este se volvio loco y trato de hacer lo posible e imposible para usar el poder de ambos para lograr salvar a su amada._

 _Estos al ver la oscuridad en el corazon del Faraon decidieron entrar en la tumba de Nefertiti y sellarse. Dejando al mundo al cuidado de 7 kwamis creados por estos 2 en caso de que él mal volviera a aparecer._

 _En el futuro_

Termino de leer marinette cerrando el libro y dando un largo suspiro:

 **Marinette**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Ojos: Azul claro**

 **Pelo: Negro con relejos azules suelto que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda**

 **altura: 1,63**

 **Ropa: Anteojos. Una botas del desierto. Sombrero de ala ancha color rojo, camiseta color rosa claro de algodón manga larga, con una camisa de manga larga. Pantalon largo color café a prueba de vientode algodon**

-Bien es muy interesante y todo pero ¿en verdad crees que son reales?- Dijo un hombre al lado de ella

-Es la unica esperanza que queda el enemigo se hizo dueño de todos los miraculous si podemos encontrar los miraculous originales seremos capaces de conseguir detenerlo- Dijo Marinette. Mientras ambos caminaban por una pirámide que parecía realmente destrozada bajando escaleras

-Bueno pero conociendo que este lugar es tan importante debe estar lleno de- dijo pero entonces al pisar se empezo a oir un mecanismo

-Corre!- Dijo Marinette mientras comenzaban a correr no sabían de que estaban huyendo hasta que se encontraron con varias estatuas de piedra de anubis frente a ellos los cuales tenían armas múltiples

-Bien que hacemos einstein no creo que podamos enfrentarlos- Dijo mientras los anubis les apuntaban preparandose.

-¿Por que no se mueven?- dijo Marinette acercándose a uno. Ni bien dio un paso una flecha le rozo la cara. Haciéndola retroceder un paso

-Sensor de movimiento?- Levanto una ceja el hombre mientras se les quedaba viendo

-No lo creo. Sino estariamos muertos ya algo mas debe haber- Dijo Marinette mientras comenzaba a observardole pisaban.- Puede que sea una tonteria pero creo que encontré el mecanismo- Dijo mientras daba un salto salteandose una baldosa. Para luego mirar a los anubis quienes parecian quietos. Luego empezo a saltar de nuevo yendo por diferentes baldosas hasta el final del camino- es muy facil cuando entiendes el mecanismo Alex

 **Alex**

 **Edad: 16**

 **Ojos: Verde azulado**

 **Pelo: Castaño, corto sin llegar a tocar el cuello. Su pelo es lacio con un flequillo entre medio de los ojos**

 **Altura: 1,50**

 **Ropa: Botas del desierto, sombrero de ala ancha de color blanco, camiseta blanca y debajo una camiseta de algodón de manga larga, tambien una chaqueta blanca y por ultimo una chaqueta de color blanco. Pantalon de algodón a prueba de viento color negro**

-¿Como hiciste eso?- pregunto Alex

-Muy simple las baldosas tienen un total de 9 formas de huellas de animal, solo que 2 de ellas son las que se pueden cruzar y parece que solo se puede pasar de a 2- Dijo Marinette.

-La huella del conejo es por la que pasaste la mas ovbia pero cual es la del- Dijo Alex pero se interumpio asi mismo. Viendo una huella de garras de ave pero quemada y otra normal. Empezo a saltar por estas hasta llegar al lugar.

Siguieron asi hasta que por fin llegaron a destino un lugar donde parecia estar la tumba pero con una inscripcion egipcia:

-Por favor dime que sabes algo de egipcio- dijo Alex.

 **actualidad:**

-Rayos voy tarde- Dijo adrien al mirar mi reloj. Causando que se levantara casi de golpe de la cama empezando a vestirme casi corriendo a toda la velocidad que podia.

 **Adrien**

 **Edad: 18**

 **Ojos: Verde**

 **Pelo: Rubio que le llega hasta la mitad del cuello sin flequillos**

 **Altura: 1,66**

 **Ropa: Camisa blanca de manga corta con una remera negra ccon una guitarra roja, el pantalon jean de color azul, y unas capatillas de color negro con varios toques de amarillo**

-¿Por que tan apurado?- Pregunto Plagg como siempre, comiendo su pedazo de queso matutino.

-No me oiste voy tarde a la escuela- Volvio a replicar Adrien mientras terminaba de vestirme.

-Pero...- Plagg no pudo terminar de hablar por que Adrien lo agarro, y guardo en la chaqueta algo bruscamente.

-Lo lamento Plagg pero mi padre dijo que si llegaba tarde otra vez estaria en graves problemas. Mejor mantente en silencio sino te descubriran-. Luego de decir eso empezo a bajar las escalera. Escuchando un quejido de Plagg el cual ignore

-Joven Adrien a donde va tan apurado- Dijo Nathalie. Lo cual le sorprendio ella normalmente me regañaría. Hasta que...

-Hoy es sabado ¿verdad?-. Dijo Adrien cabizbajo algo avergonzado.

-Hoy tienes secion de fotos pero dentro de... 3 horas-. Dijo Nathalie asintiendo con la cabeza al parecer entendia mi confusion.

 **4 horas despues**

Estábamos a media secion de fotos cuando una explosión llamo la atención de todos. Varios empezaron a reírse sin control.

-Bienvenidos a mi malvado espectáculo pueden llamarme Psyco Clown es mejor que aparezcan Chat Noir y Ladybug o sufrirán las consecuencias- Dijo mientras este continuaba lanzando bombas que hacian reir a la gente. Mientras varios huían yo me aleje hasta un arbol y al ver que o había nadie.

 **Akuma:**

 **Psycho Clown: el era un payaso contratado para una fiesta. Pero por culpa de un pastelazo accidental a la persona equivocada (*Tos tos* Cloe Bourgoise* tos tos*) termino en la carcel**

 **El traje es el de payaso normal. Subido a una pelota multicolor. Pero la unica diferencia es que su sonrisa es muy parecida a la de jeff the killer. Y sus ojos tienen el mismo toque. Su armamento son las bombas de risa. Que tienen una funcion paralizante de risa de 3 minutos. Ademas de que tiene varias tortas especiales que se veran en el siguiente capitulo. El traje de este es de un color multiple casi como un arcoiris. Pero que se mueve y va variando de lugar los colores**

-Plagg tranformame- Dijo Adrien mostrando el anillo para luego Plagg empezar a ser absorvido por este- parece que alguien se levanta de mal humor.- cri cri. Al ver que no habia nadie para reirse o decir algo. Empezó la batalla lanzándole de vuelta varios explosivos. Los cuales a pesar de darle no le surtían efecto

-Te ofreceré un trato si me das tu miraculous. No sera la ultima risa de todos ellos-. Dijo Psyco Clown señalando a varias personas de las cuales incluían a algunos de sus compañeros de clase

-Jamas te los dare-. Dijo Chat noir esperando a que llegara pronto Ladybug. Y siguiendo escudándose detrás de su bastón. Lamentablemente uno de las bombas me impacto de lleno haciendo que este caiga y empiece a reir

-Jeje se termino todo para ti chat noir espero hayas disfrutado el espectaculo-. Dijo Psyco Clown acercandose hacia mi. Chat Noir en ese momento no podia moverse, la sensacion de cosquillas que sentia lo mantenia paralizado. Y aun peor el akuma estaba cada vez mas cerca de tomar su anillo

 **esta historia continuara:**


End file.
